Electrical box mounts for stud walls have been widely employed. Examples of such box mounts may be seen in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,399,922; 4,569,485; 4,757,908; 4,753,361; and 4,603,739.
Typically box brackets are mounted to a stud and then an outlet box or junction box and a plaster ring are mounted to the bracket. The latter is usually accomplished by two or more fasteners fitted into up to eight holes or slots for securing different size boxes.
Such box brackets are quite heavy using a substantial amount of metal, are difficult to install properly, and may come in a variety of sizes for different size studs and/or boxes. Also such boxes are provided with knock-outs to provide conduit or wiring to or from the box. It is important that such knock-outs not be blocked, or if accommodated by knock-outs in the bracket, that the bracket not be weakened to the point of no longer supporting the box.
Accordingly it is desirable to have a box bracket or fastener which requires much less metal, is simpler of construction, and which is easier to install properly. It is also desirable that the box bracket fit a variety of stud size walls and properly support boxes of different sizes.